


My Dear Doctor

by Superlocked_25



Series: John and Sherlock's Secret [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was grumpy. Lestrade did not know why he was, but he knew to stay away from him. He watches as Sherlock examines the crime scene, and every few minutes he would check his phone and look even more frustrated. Finally Lestrade walks over to Sherlock. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes, why do you asks?" Sherlock spats back.

"Because you're grumpy and on-edge about everything. Tell me what's wrong right now or I'll kick you off of this crime scene." Lestrade says.

Before Sherlock can reply his phone rings. He answers it quickly. "Hello?" Sherlock says.

"Is this Sherlock Watson-Holmes?" The voice is not the one that he was expecting.

"Yes, who is this?" He says shakily.

"We are calling to inform you that Captain John Watson-Holmes has been wounded in action, but has stabilized after surgery to remove the bullet from his shoulder. He will be honorably discharged and sent home. We are very sorry to have to inform you of this." The lady says.

Sherlock turns pale and leans against one of the police cars for support as he becomes very weak and dizzy. "May I speak to him?"

"I'm sorry sir, it is against hospital policy to..." He cuts her off.

"Tell your supervisor Four Alpha Niner. I'll wait for you to come back." He says. He hears her talking to her supervisor.

"Hey Sherlock, are you okay?" Lestrade asks, worriedly.

"Leave me alone Lestrade." He says angrily.

A different lady talks into the phone. "Very sorry Mr. Watson-Holmes, she is new. We'll have you patched through to Captain Watson-Holmes ASAP."

"Thank you." He says. He gets a cab and gets into it, ignoring the shouts of Lestrade from the crime scene. They call back as he is walking through the door of 221B. "Hello?" He says.

"Hey there Sherlock." The voice is very familiar to Sherlock.

"John!" he says.

"How are you doing?" John asks.

"I should be asking you that, you were shot." Sherlock says, worriedly.

"Well I'm still allowed to be worried about you." John says weakly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like total shit, but I guess that's expected when your shot." John chuckles softly.

"I know the feeling, remember the case where the owner of a craft store was running a cartel out of the back of his shop?" Sherlock says with a smirk.

"Yes, I was so worried! Oh, how's Greg?" John asks.

"Who?"

"Greg Lestrade?"

"Oh Lestrade, he's fine. Angry at me right now, but fine."

"Try not to be a dick all the time. I've got to go, I love you."

"I love you too." Sherlock hangs up with a small smile, before the tears stream down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock is sitting in his chair and crying. 'Why did it have I be John?' He thinks over and over again. While he sits there he hears someone come up the stairs and knock on the door. "It's open." He says shakily.

Lestrade answers. "Hey, why did you leave?" He sees Sherlock's been crying. "What's wrong?"

"John was shot in the shoulder."

"Christ, is he going to be okay?" Lestrade says, he had been in high school and uni with Sherlock and John, so he knew they were married. He had even been John's best man.

"He stabilized after surgery, and he's coming home early and for good." Sherlock smiles sadly. "Sorry about running off."

"I understand, just tell me it's important next time and I'll know its John. That way the rest of the Yarders don't know." Lestrade says.

"Thank you Lestrade, now I do believe my brother is waiting for you at home." Sherlock says.

"How did you..?" Lestrade trails off. "You know what, never mind. Call me if you need anything." Lestrade leaves and climbs into the black sedan waiting outside.

 

Lestrade arrives home and goes to the kitchen to begin making dinner. As he is finishing he hears the familiar sound of an umbrella being placed in a pot. "Welcome home My!" He says loudly.

"Great to be home Gregory." Mycroft says as he walk into the kitchen.

"My guess is you already know about John?" Lestrade asks.

"I knew the moment after he was shot. I also knew when he was taken to the hospital, when he got out, and when the code, reserved for Sherlock's use only, to talk to John was activated." Mycroft says.

"He's going to be okay then?" Lestrade asks.

"Yes, if he would have died... I don't think Sherlock would have lived much longer." Mycroft says solemnly.

"John and Sherlock were meant for each other, and it took me forever to get them together!" Lestrade says.

Mycroft chuckles. "Yes, don't forget that I helped too. I had never seen my brother happy until he met John, and he was even happier when they became a couple. They are perfect for each other."

"We should tell Sherlock about our engagement soon." Lestrade says.

"I want to see how long it takes him to deduce it." Mycroft says with a smirk.

"He already deduced I was living here, but he was emotionally unstable when I saw him. I give him a week to realize." Lestrade says.

"I give him 3 days." Mycroft says.

"It's a bet then." Lestrade says with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock is at a crime scene and he is still grumpy. They had no idea when John would be sent home to him, at most it would be another 1 1/2 months. As he looks at the body he can't help but think of John, he goes into his mind palace without knowing. Lestrade shakes him and he snaps out of it.

"You okay?" Lestrade asks.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You've been staring at the same spot for 5minutes straight."

"I was in my mind palace."

Lestrade's phone vibrates and he looks at the text. "My says he's at Baker Street and needs to speak to you immediately. Says it's important and a car is waiting outside."

Sherlock turns white and begins to shake with terror. "Is it...?" He trails off.

"No! He just sent another saying John is fine." Lestrade reassured him.

Sherlock hurries outside and hops into the sedan.  


 

When they arrive at 221B, Sherlock goes upstairs. "I swear Mycroft, if you’re sitting in John's chair again I'll.." He trails off when he sees John, sitting in his chair with a cup of tea.

"Nice to see you missed me." John says smiling.

"Oh Jonn, are you alright now?" Sherlock asks, worriedly.

"I should be asking you the same thing, shooting the wall again?" John gestures to the fresh bullet holes.

"It was boring without you here, plus it distracted me from worrying," Sherlock says with a sad smile.

John stands and walks over to Sherlock, pulling him into a passionate kiss. When Sherlock finally pulls away, it is only because they need to breath.

"My dear doctor, can u fix something for me?" He asks softly, voice filled with lust.

"What do you need fixed?" John asks breathlessly.

Sherlock pushes his hips forward so that his erection pushes against John. "This, it seems to not be going away." He growls.

"Well then I suggest getting into bed and not coming out for the rest of the day, while I take care of you." John smirks.

They quickly move to the bedroom and fall onto the bed, where they show each other how much they missed them.


	4. Chapter 4

John woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. As he slowly opened his eyes he smiled, he was in 221B, in their bed. He couldn't be happier. He got up and threw on his robe before creeping quietly towards the kitchen. He sees Sherlock cooking and silently creeps up behind him, he wraps his arms around Sherlock and kisses the side of his neck.

"Good Morning"

"Mmm. Yes, I say that it is a great morning." Sherlock smirked.

"What're you cooking?" John asks.

"Toast and Eggs. Your Jam is on the kitchen table." Sherlock says.

John looks to the table and realizes it's been cleared of all experiments. "You cleared the table?"

"I needed something to distract me from the wait until you got home." Sherlock says.

"Couldn't you have gotten a case from Greg?" John asks.

"I told Greg that no matter how much I begged, to not give me cases for the week of your arrival. I didn't want to get busy and miss being here with you." Sherlock turns around and pulls John closer to him. "So you've got my attention for the rest of the week."

"You can take emergency cases if you want to, I'm not leaving ever again." John leans in and slowly kisses Sherlock, hands in his hair and Sherlock's hands on John's hips. John pulls away when Sherlock's phone starts ringing. "You should get that." John says softly.

"I would rather be doing this than talking to idiots." Sherlock leans in and deepens the kiss.

John puts his legs around Sherlock's hips as the phone continues to ring, but they can't hear it anymore, they're too focused on each other.

** Lestrade  **

He called Sherlock's phone and got the voicemail. "Dammit, why can't he just answer?" He says angrily. He looks at the calendar and suddenly feels horrible about getting angry that there was no answer. "Shit, John gets back today." He says to himself. He decides to call back later and goes back to work, investigating the new serial killer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lestrade**  
It had been a week and Sherlock was still not answering his calls. Then another body showed up, and he had to call him in. He hated doing this, but since he wasn't answering any calls he had to go to 221B to get him. He knocks on the door and waits.  
  
 **Sherlock & John**  
Sherlock is on top of John, kissing him passionately on the couch. Then suddenly there is a knock at the door. John pulls back slightly.

"We should see who it is." John says.

"If it's important they'll let themselves in." Sherlock kisses John again.

"Sherlock, It's' me! I'm giving you 10 seconds before I open the door!" Lestrade yells.

Sherlock gives John one more quick kiss before getting off of him. "You may want to go freshen up."

John's belt is undone and his hair is mussed up, along with his shirt being on the floor. He picks it up. "I'll be back in a moment love." He goes to their bedroom.

Lestrade bursts into the flat.

"Lestrade, I thought I told you I'd be busy for the next week or two." Sherlock says, annoyed.

"Well I don't see him anywhere, so you’re probably not busy." Lestrade says.

"He's freshening up, you interrupted us." Sherlock falls back on the couch dramatically.

"Sherlock? Was that Greg at the door?" John yells from the hall.

Lestrade smiles as John walks into the room. "Long time no see! How are you doing?" Lestrade asks.

"Better, shoulder still bothers me like hell. What about you? I heard you made Detective Inspector." John says.

"Yeah, thanks to Sherlock here. I still don't know how you put up with him." Lestrade says.

 John chuckles. "You get used to it eventually."

"Why did you come Lestrade? You wouldn't come unless it was important." Sherlock says.

"Serial killer, we can't stop him and the body count is going up." Lestrade says.

"How many so far?" Sherlock asks, steepling his hands under his chin.

"6, all had their throats slit and were found with a cowboy hat over their faces." Lestrade says.

"Christ, has London become more violent while I was gone?" John asks, rhetorically.

"We'll be down to the Yard within the next hour, but first I'm stopping at the morgue." Sherlock says.

Lestrade nods his head and leaves.

Sherlock gets up and puts on his coat. "Are you coming along?"

"Oh god yes." John puts on his coat and they exit 221B together and get into a cab.

"St. Bart's Hospital as fast as you can." Sherlock tells the cabbie, and then they drive off.


End file.
